Absorbent products intended to absorb discharged body fluids are well known in the art. Such absorbent products generally comprise a fibrous mass or other absorbent body which can absorb and hold the body fluids. Similarly, it is well known that feminine care articles have been employed to absorb and hold liquids, such as urine and/or menses. The absorbent articles have included various systems of liquid-handling layers, such as intake layers, distribution layers, retention layers and the like. Particular absorbent articles have included sections that could be separated away to change the size and shape of the remaining article. Additionally, the separated sections of the articles could be independently used as individual absorbent articles. Conventional absorbent articles have also included attachment systems, such as garment adhesives or mechanical fasteners, for securing the article to the crotch region of a wearer's undergarment. Particular arrangements have included wing portions which can help to hold the article in place at a selected location in the wearer's undergarment. Various fasteners have been employed to secure the wing portions in a desired configuration during ordinary use. The fasteners have included adhesive fasteners as well as mechanical fasteners, and the mechanical fasteners have included conventional, hook-and-loop fasteners.
Conventional absorbent articles, however, have not provided desired combinations of comfort, and versatility, and have not been sufficiently adaptable to match the varying needs of the individual user. In particular, the articles have not been sufficiently able to provide the different levels of absorbency, area coverage and protection that have been desired at different times during the periodic use-cycle of the individual wearer. The conventional articles have not been sufficiently versatile to accommodate use with different styles of undergarments. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved absorbent articles that are more readily adaptable to the needs of the individual user while providing secure levels of liquid intake and storage, along with desired levels of comfort.